If We Ever Meet Again
by EzriaFreak
Summary: After coming clean to her parents about her relationship with her former teacher, Aria was sent to boarding school. A month later, she gets a new English teacher who is no stranger. The one and only Ezra Fitz had somehow managed a job at her isolated boarding school.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was inspired by _awalkinthepark _who gave me the idea. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. It all belongs to ABC Family and Sara Shepard.**

There are things in life that we sometimes wish we could take back. There are those moments we wished we could re-live. Yet, it is all of those moments, the ones that you shun yourself for, that make up who you are. If we changed one moment of our life –just one –it would change your whole life, your personality, everything about you. Every moment matters.

Take Aria Montgomery, for example. Her life was built off of moments that she wished she could change. Like, that moment she drank too much during her sleep-over with Alison DiLauretis. If she hadn't gotten drunk, she wouldn't have fallen asleep, and Ali wouldn't have disappeared and gotten murdered.

Or that one time she met a man at a bar, who she really got off to a good start with, only to soon find out he was her English teacher. Although they fell in love, and he did quit his job to be with her, Aria still sometimes wondered how things would have been if she hadn't met him.

_What if? _

It was a question that always popped into her mind, reminding her that she could have easily changed her life, and that every moment counted. Of course, she knew that if she re-did some of her previous actions, she wouldn't be who she was. But then again, sometimes she really did wish she could go back.

Even years later, Aria Montgomery still wished that she had woken up that one Friday night. It would have changed her life, and in a good way.

**. . .**

You see, the day had long and shallow, every second feeling like an hour. Aria had been ignored by her parents, who were completely disgusted by the confession she had recently made. Whenever she tried to talk to them, they would zone her out, and then would tell her to go to her room. And she did.

The night was even longer for Aria. She slept peacefully, but for the rest of her life, she wished that she hadn't. She wished that she would have been a light sleeper, and that she would have woke up many times that night.

But she didn't.

Perhaps if she had awakened when she felt whispers in her room, her life wouldn't be as it was then. Or if she had felt herself being lifted, then she would have had a better future. Or maybe if she had heard the gentle hum of an engine, and had woken up, then her life would not be as it was. But she didn't get the signs, and continued sleeping peacefully.

**. . .**

Aria woke up an hour or so later and shifted in her seat. She yawned and stretched, noticed that she was not in her bedroom, and then opened her eyes.

"Mom?!" she gasped as soon as she was fully awakened.

"Oh, Honey, you're awake," Ella said from the front seat of Byron's car. She turned her body around, so that she was facing Aria, and passed her a peanut-butter-jelly sandwich. "Here, have some breakfast."

Aria grumpily took the sandwich, but didn't bite into it. Instead, she held it in her hands and patted a random beat on it while she stared out the window into the endless darkness. "Where are we going?" she finally asked, returning her gaze to her mother.

"Uh, Aria," Ella whispered. She turned to Byron, who was driving and asked a simple question, "Byron, would you care to explain?"

"Look," Byron said to Aria as he eyed her through the review mirror, "you're going to a boarding school."

Aria chocked on her spit. "What?"

"You heard me," Byron persisted, nonchalantly.

"No," Aria muttered. She frantically turned in her seat, trying to get her seat belt off. "No, this isn't true. It can't be."

Her parents ignored her.

"Is it true, Mom?" she suddenly asked, her voice a whimper. "Are you sending me away?"

Ella gulped, and then looked Aria in the eye. "It's for your best."

Aria quietly muttered a curse under her breath and reached for her cell phone. "Where's my phone?" she asked as soon as she couldn't find it.

"We threw it away," Byron explained. "So you couldn't have any communication with your _boyfriend._"

"So this is about Ezra? You're getting rid of me because of Ezra?" She finally understood why she was getting sent away. Only days ago she and Ezra had explained to Byron and Ella about their love.

"No, Honey, it's more complicated than that."

"Now is it?"

"Yes," Byron said, "it's for your best."

Aria managed a sarcastic laugh under her breath, but deep down she was hurt. Her parents were sending her to a boarding school because she fell in love. Because they didn't like her boyfriend.

"When will I go back to Rosewood?" Aria asked, although she already knew the answer.

Ella opened her mouth to reply, but Byron interrupted her.

"As soon as Ezra Fitz flees Pennsylvania," he said.

"Oh," she managed. "And where exactly are you taking me?"

"St. Mary's All Girl Boarding School of New Jersey."

"Fancy," she mumbled under her breath.

"Enough with the sarcasm, Aria Montgomery!" Byron yelled. "You know better than that!"

She rolled her eyes, and quickly blinked back tears. She was trying to not show any sad emotion so that her parents would think that she was okay with this new arrangement.

"What about my friends?"

"What about them?"

"When will I see them? When can I say goodbye?"

Ella's mouth opened, but no words came out. She hadn't exactly thought of Emily, Hanna, or Spencer.

"We'll explain your," Byron paused for a second, "_situation _to them. Hopefully they'll understand."

"Oh," Aria said, "so I can't say goodbye?"

Byron shook his head.

"That was thoughtful of you," Aria muttered and brushed a tear away from her cheek. How could she not say goodbye to her friends or Ezra? What kind of parents did she have?

The three sat quietly for the next ten minutes. Aria examined the scenery through the twilight. Ella took a short nap. Byron concentrated on driving, occasionally glancing at his GPS for navigational help. Their destination was clearly in the middle of nowhere.

"There it is," Byron announced. He gestured in front of him. "St. Mary's All Girl Boarding School."

Aria looked through the windshield and gasped as she saw a palace emerge from the horizon. It was an antique school, no doubt, and looked pretty deserted. But, she looked and observed, studied the scenery, and imagined her living in such a strange place.

For after all, that school was her future.

**R/R: So, what did you think? Please tell me in the reviews! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Thank you all so much for all the kind reviews. I had no idea I would get so many. They all made me so happy, so here's another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"What's your name, Dear?" a young lady who claimed to be Ms. Lotze asked Aria Montgomery. She pointed the piece of chalk she was holding at Aria and gestured for her to come forward. "Come here, to the front of the class, don't be afraid, we don't bite."

Aria shrugged, put her head down, and slowly walked to the front of the classroom. She was in Algebra2, her first class at her new school. As she walked, she felt eyes prying at her. Most seemed friendly, but she didn't care. She didn't want to meet anyone at this horrible school, much less become friends with someone.

When she reached the front of the class, she grumpily raised her head. She was being stared at by twenty girls, and she didn't like it. It made her feel like she was being questioned by the police, or was being mocked at at school because she had told the truth but no one believed her.

"My name is Aria," she finally mumbled. "Aria Montgomery."

Ms. Lotze smiled from the front of the class. "And how old are you, Aria?"

"Seventeen," she whispered, finding it a useless question. Of course she was seventeen, everyone else in the class was seventeen, too.

"And where are you from?" the teacher kept on asking her questions, and Aria didn't like it.

"Rosewood," Aria said, without further explanation. She saw some people being hit with realization, as if during summer break they had watched the news and Rosewood had been on every channel. She slowly looked down and stared at her uncomfortable school uniform. It was a button down white shirt, a gray plaid skirt, and knee high socks. She hated it, it made her feel like she was forced to live the way the school wanted her to, without any freedom.

"Rosewood, as in Rosewood, Pennsylvania?" some girl asked.

"Yeah."

Ms. Lotze sensed that she had had enough questions and patted her back. "Aria, why don't you go take a seat. There is one next to Sarah back there." She pointed to a lone girl in the middle of the class, who looked like Aria, bored and in pain, not willing to talk.

"Great." Aria forced a smile and she scooted down the isle to sit with Sarah.

. . .

As class went on, Aria noticed some people stare at her. She thought it was because they knew her history, or maybe it was because they did not like newcomers. Nobody ever liked newcomers.

During class, Aria tried to pay attention, but her focus was elsewhere. Her mind flashed with moments that had happened in the past two hours. Her parents had sent her away, she had arrived at this school, they had gone with her to the office, checked her in, then left without a kiss goodbye.

She had been shown to her dorm, but her roommate was not there. The principle had told her that she was in class. Aria had been given her uniform, told to change, and then they had sent her to math class without another word.

Oh, right, they had also taken her computer. And since her phone had been destroyed and her computer taken away, she had literally no way to communicate with Rosewood. Not with her parents, not with Ezra, not with the girls, no one.

"Aria!" Her thoughts were interrupted with a teacher calling her name.

"Yes?"

"What's the answer to my question, Aria?" Ms. Lotze asked as she pointed to the chalkboard. A large equation was written on it, and she hadn't the faintest clue how to solve it.

She looked down at her notebook, her note-less notebook, and cursed silently. A few kids giggled around her. She didn't want to start school on a bad foot, but here she was, daydreaming in her first class. Just before she said _I don't know _she felt a nudge on her arm. She quickly looked over at Sarah's notebook. She had written a large 324 in the middle of it.

"324?" Aria called.

"Is that a question or an answer, Ms. Montgomery?"

"An answer."

"Well," Ms. Lotze answered. "You're absolutely right." Then she continued babbling on about math, and Aria picked up her pencil, and this time, took some notes.

. . .

After class, Aria ran to catch up with Sarah.

"Hey," she mumbled to Sarah, who walked alone to her dorm.

"Hey."

"Thanks for what you did," Aria whispered. "It was really cool."

"Don't mention it," Sarah said. "I would've loved it if someone had done the same for me on my first day."

"You were shipped off, too?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"I," Sarah caught her breath, "I'm not that sure, actually. Something about an older guy and something about my friends being bad influences. What about you?"

"My parents didn't like my boyfriend," Aria confessed. She was surprised that she could talk so easily to Sarah.

"That's tough."

Aria nodded. "Yup."

"You know, you're the only person here, along with me, who was sent her involuntarily."

"Who would come to this school voluntary?" Aria joked.

Sarah laughed. "I ask myself that every day."

"So," Sarah asked after a moment of silence, "where are you heading?"

"I think to my dorm. Then I'll go to English."

"English with Mr. Harvy?"

Aria shook her head. "Bingo."

"Great, then I'll see you there."

"Where are you going?" Aria asked.

"To my room."

"Uh," Aria mumbled, "could you lead me to dorm 26, please? I have no idea how to get around."

"Sure," Sarah said, a smile crept across her face. "Just follow me. We're dorm mates."

And just like that, Aria had a feeling that maybe boarding school wouldn't be so bad. After all, she had a friend now, and a friend who she connect with.

**R/R: So what do you think? Please tell me in the reviews :)**


End file.
